


My Flower

by ring_my_bell



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Quill had heard of this disease that made you cough up petals a time or two, he never thought it was real obiously, it didn't make sense, not until it happened to him. Not until he met this gorgeous asgardian man who wouldn't leave his mind anymore.





	1. Flower Way

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give a different way for thor and quill to meet, i think that going off the IW would be boring since i've done it already, but anyways I don't have any plans on how long this will be, self indulgent as hell because I love this AU

“Quill can we take a break? We’ve been flying around for 1 week and no missions” Rocket said “Our supplies are ending too.”

 

“Are they?” Quill looked behind and Rocket nodded. “Sure then. There’s a civilized planet nearby, maybe we could stop there for a day or two and restock. Is that ok with everyone?” Everyone said yes as they prepared to land on the planet.

 

The planet was very urban, the city they landed was full of buildings and night lights, he saw some flying vehicles as well. Quill looked into the planet’s details and apparently it was always night here, that was fun.

 

“So what’s the plan?” Gamora asked.

 

“Well, let’s split up I guess, I’ll go to a local establishment see if there is no requests wanting to be done” Quill said.

 

Rocket interrupted “You’re going to stuff your face with alcohol, don’t lie” he crossed his arms.

 

“No I will not! Tch, anyways are we staying in the ship or everyone would like to look for somewhere to spend the night?”

 

“I’m tired of sleeping on the ship.” Mantis said. 

 

“Yeah me too, a softer bed wouldn’t be terrible…” Drax said stretching his arms.

 

“Well then you and Mantis can go look for somewhere nice to stay then, Gamora Rocket and Groot will you go buy supplies then?” 

 

“No problem with me.” Gamora said

 

“I am groot” 

 

Rocket shaked his head. “Well I guess that’s that. Let’s meet here when were done then.”

 

Everyone nodded and left.

 

\--

 

Quill walked around a bit in the city, it was bustling with people and sound. It really was a party planet almost. He looked around and found a giant bar full of people, if there would be requests to be done or info this was the place.

 

He walked around the crowd of people, so many different races and he saw some people who looked like bounty hunters ‘Maybe I’ll find something here’ he thought, once he reached the counter he waited for the barista to talk to him, but before that something caught his attention.

 

A… human man? He was tall and had broad shoulders and short hair, he was missing an eye but the one he had left was blue. He was… a sight to behold. He really couldn’t take his eyes off him… God what was he thinking? Good thing Gamora wasn’t here…

 

“Is something on my face sir?” The man asked. ‘Shit’ Quill thought. He really was staring.

 

“A-ah, Hi!” He said nervously “I was just caught off guard to see another human around these parts! It’s not something I see everyday!” He tried laughing awkwardly.

 

“Uhh, I’m not human, I’m asgardian.” He said with a bit of pride in that last statement.

 

“Uhh what?” Asgardian? Was he mad? Quill thought. “Isn’t Asgard a fairy tale?”

 

“No, I am Thor, god of thunder and son of Odin.” He pointed to himself with a big smile, looking like a pirate.

 

Quill was really weirded out by this man, but he didn’t look like he was lying. “God of thunder? Are you kidding me? Have you had one drink too many?”

 

“Why would I lie?”

 

“Ok then, God of thunder. I’m Peter Quill, Star Lord.” Quill extended his hand. Thor shook it, he had a very strong grip. “Nice to meet you Lord of the Stars.”

 

“So, Thor, what are you doing in this alien bar, don’t you have any divine reckonings or something like that?” sarcasm was present in Quill’s voice, as always.

 

“Well after Asgard was destroyed me and my people left on huge ship, we stopped here to re-supply.” Quill detected maybe some sadness on his tone? “We decided to take a break, so I’m just here killing time, not like I had anything to do back on the ship anyways.”

 

“Oh, what a coincidence, me and my crew are restocking as well, I came here looking for info, looking for some jobs to do you know.” He yawned. “You said Asgard was destroyed huh? That’ve must been tough.”

 

Thor looked down. “My people are safe, that’s all that matters.” He sighed

 

Quill was intrigued by Thor, he claimed to be the God of Thunder from those norse legends back on Earth, how could he believe that? He had time to kill so he decided to ask.

“If it wouldn’t be too annoying, could I meet your people and see your ship?” Thor looked at Quill.

 

“Sure!” He smiled “They’re nice, I’m sure they’ll love you!” He finished his drink. “Let’s go.” Thor took Quill’s hand.

 

“H-Hey wait! I didn’t even get a drink!”

 

\--

 

Thor was still holding Quill’s hand as they walked around the crowded streets, Quill didn’t complain. He kinda liked it? ‘Uhh what the hell am I thinking’ He thought. After a few minutes they reached the place where Thor’s ship was stationed, it was enormous, it could probably carry up to five hundred people.

 

“This is where I am ‘living’ I guess? It’s been a while since we got in that ship.” Thor spoke.

 

“I see…” They entered the ship “So if you’re really not lying then you really are the God of--”

 

“Brother! Where the heck have you been! It’s been 4 hours since you left!” Quill was interrupted by a sleek man with pitch black hair. He looked at Quill “Who the hell is this?”

 

“I’m Peter Quill” He extended his hand. Loki looked at it with disdain.

 

“We met in a bar.” Thor said. “Sorry about it Loki”

 

“Why did you bring him here?” Loki sighed. “Whatever, it’s not my business. At least you’re here.” Loki left off to somewhere.

 

“Sorry, he can be hard to deal with.” He scratched his head.

 

“Uhh, his name was Loki? So you really are from Asgard?”

 

Thor laughed a bit “So that’s why you came here? Well, since you’re here make yourself at home! C’mon, let me introduce you to everyone then.” Thor led the way.

 

Thor introduced Quill to his friends and people, one of them scared the hell out of him, her name was Valkyrie? She glared right at him, didn’t he have more friendly people? There was a giant green man who was also scary as hell and a guy with bright amber eyes. It was refreshing seeing human-like people for Quill, he had been around aliens and blue and green people all the time. He felt at home.

 

They had sat down somewhere while Thor talked about Asgard and how his sister invaded it and he had to destroy his whole city to win and how he ended up on a spaceship with all his people and how he became the new king.

 

“That’s.. A lot.” But he was amazed by his stories, even after all that he still smiled. “I’m sorry for all your losses.”

 

Thor chuckled. “Don’t be. It’s all in the past and everything is solved now.” Thor said that, but it still hurt thinking about it.”Well, I talked a lot about me. Not that I mind it, i’m a open book. But do you have anything you’d like to share as well, Lord of the Stars?”

 

Quill blinked. He just met this guy and he shared a lot, he felt like he should. “I guess I have a lot of stories too… But I think I prefer to not talk about it…” It still hurt thinking about Yondu and everything else that had happened. “That’s fine, I won’t force you.” Thor patted his back. Quill smiled.

 

“Would you like to stay for the night? I mean, it’s always night here but you know what I meant.” Thor asked.

 

That wasn’t such a bad idea, he thought. “Can my friends come too? Were looking for a place to stay actually” 

 

“Of course! The more the merrier!” Thor threw his arms around Quill and gave him a big smile. 

 

“You… have such a pretty smile.” Quill said without thinking. “Uhh-- I mean, forget it! I didn’t--”

 

Thor interrupted him “Why thank you.” 

 

“A-Anyways I’ll call my friends, be right back”

 

He started walking to the ship’s exist he still couldn’t believe he let that thought slip. His throat was starting to itch and hurt for some reason. “What the hell is this.” He ignored it and called the guardians over.

 

\--

 

The Guardians were now standing outside Thor’s ship. Mantis was amazed by how big it was.

 

“So what’s the story here Quill?” Rocked asked.

 

“So, I’ve met this guy called Thor on the bar, yeah, Can you believe he is actually the God of Thunder? And that Asgard is a real place?” Everyone stared at him.

 

“Peter, Asgard is just a fairy tale, you’re telling me you trusted this weird man who claimed was god of thunder and entered his ship?” Gamora asked incredulous

 

“You’re believing a stranger you met at a bar?” Drax said.

 

“But he is not lying guys! Besides he offered for us to stay here, at least we won’t have to pay any shabby hotel rooms.”

 

Everyone traded looks and were all uneasy.

 

“Guys he is really nice! Trust--” Peter started coughing heavily, it hurt a lot, he had never felt such a giant throat pain. Mantis hurried to him “Quill are you all right?”

 

“Just *coughs* throat pains, anyways let’s go, what could go wrong.”

 

“Tch, fine. But if something goes wrong it’s all your fault.” Rocket complained.

 

They entered the ship and Thor greeted them. “Ah you’re here!”

 

“So Thor, this is Gamora, Rocket, Groot, Mantis and Drax. We’re the Guardians of the Galaxy!” Quill said proudly.

 

“Cool name.” 

 

“Isn’t it?”

 

“Before, let’s have dinner! I’m sure all of you are hungry.” Thor led the way for them.

 

“Thank you for letting us-” Quill started coughing heavily again. This time he could taste blood, when he looked at his hand, there were droplets of it. Thor looked at it.

 

“Are you ok? Do you need any medical help? We have some medics here, I’m sure they could help.” Thor looked worried.

 

“I’m fine… It’s just a measly pain.” Quill dismissed it.

 

“Well then, but if you need help, please tell me. Anyways, let’s get something to eat.”

 

Dinner was nice, Loki and Valkyrie had joined them to it. They didn’t seem too happy about having strangers aboard, but ended up not complaining and even engaged on small talk every now and then. After they finished, everyone walked around the ship to the residential part of it, there were empty rooms for everyone to stay. Rocket was very happy to be able to sleep in a big room for once.

 

Before Quill entered his, Thor held his arm “Uh… It was nice meeting you. Peter Quill.”

 

Quill smiled sheepishly. “It was nice meeting you too Thor.”

 

“Well you must be tired, I’ll let you sleep now. Good night.”

 

“G’night.” Quill closed the door to his room and went so sleep. 

 

\--

 

In the middle of the night Quill woke up due to very strong throat pains, he started coughing a lot. He left the room to try and look for a restroom or something, he was pretty sure he was coughing blood.

 

When he was in the corridor the pain was starting to get overwhelming, he wasn’t able to walk and dropped to his knees with a loud thud.

 

He started to feel a very weird taste in his mouth, that’s when he realised there was something solid going up his throat, after that he spit a single flower petal and the pain subsided.

 

“What the fuck…” He looked at the blood stained petal, it was yellow.

 

“Quill?” Mantis was behind him. “Are you ok?” She crouched by him.

 

“I… don’t think so.”

 

He showed her the petal. She didn’t seem surprised.

 

“Are you feeling any pains?” 

 

“Not anymore.”

 

“Try and sleep, I think I might know what’s happening! But right now let’s rest.” She helped him get up.

 

“Ok Mantis, thanks.” She entered her room.

 

Quill looked at the flower petal. Did he eat something weird on that dinner? He couldn’t have, they were all really earthly foods…He was too tired to really think about it now and decided to go to sleep and deal with it later. 

 


	2. Rose Scent Breeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! This chapter is a bit sadder  
> I hope i'm getting the characterization right! But i had a lot of fun writing so I hope you all have a lot of fun reading it too!

Quill could still feel his throat sore from yesterday, but he was able to sleep with no problems. Mantis told him she might know what was happening so he left the room to look for her. He didn’t know how much time he slept and he couldn’t know if it was morning since it was always night in this damn planet but he was well rested at least.

 

He opened the door to see Mantis waiting on the other side of the corridor.

 

“Oh, Mantis, good night? Morning?”

 

“Considering the time, it would probably be good morning Quill.” Mantis smiled. “Are you feeling better?”

 

“My throat is still sore. You said you knew what was happening right?”

 

“I do! You threw up a flower petal right?” Quill nodded.

 

“Well… It turns out that’s a very uncommon disease, I’ve read about it but never actually saw it. It’s called the Hanahaki Disease, it causes an infection on the person’s throat that makes them vomit petals, increasing in intensity and pain the longer it is left unchecked… It can be deadly.”

 

Quill gulped, he had heard of this disease back on Earth when he was a kid, he thought it was a myth, how can an infection generate petals for you to vomit anyway? But if he was afflicted by it, if what Mantis was saying was true, his life was at risk.

 

“So… What’s the cause?” He already knows the cause, but doesn’t want to think on it.

 

“One sided love. The more it grows the more intense it gets. The only cure is surgery, which I heard disables the person of ever feeling love again or… confessing.”

 

How did that make sense? How a surgery made you stop loving? This was all so weird, but then again Quill had met the literal God of Thunder yesterday, who was him to believe otherwise.

 

“But that doesn’t make sense, my love for Gamora isn’t unrequited…” Quill said bothered.

 

“Well… I don’t want to tell you this, but it might not be Gamora, since you’re sick from unrequited love.”

 

Quill sighed, this was just great, just what he needed. To fall in love with someone AGAIN and to top it off become literally sickened by it. He needed to sleep a whole day, but his throat wouldn’t allow it he imagined it.

 

“Well you must be hungry, let’s get something soft for you to eat.” Mantis smiled.

 

Quill liked Mantis, she was nice company. Even though she was a bit ‘unique’ she was nice and pure at heart. 

 

\--

 

“Ah, Quill you’re awake.” Thor waved at Quill and Mantis. “How is your throat?”

 

“Not well… It’s still hurting a bit.”

 

“Do you need anything to relieve the pain, I’m sure we could help.”

 

Quill sighed. “I guess”

 

“Wait here then, I’ll bring something for you.” Thor said with a big smile.

 

“Thor is really nice isn’t he?” Mantis said.

 

“Yeah… Thor is really… nice.” Quill’s throat acted up, he started to cough and it hurt a lot, it felt like his throat was being stabbed. Mantis held him so he would fall to the ground.

 

Then more petals left his mouth, not just one this time. All of them yellow and with smears of blood. It was disgusting, but they smelled really well, which was extremely weird.

 

“Fuck. This hurt a lot more than yesterday.” He sat on the floor, looking at the petals he spitted out. He picked one up. He mouthed ‘what the fuck’

 

“Quill I’m ba-” Thor rushed to Mantis and Quill. “Is he ok?”

 

“My throat, it acted up again.”

 

“Where did these petals come from?” Thor asked as Quill pointed at himself with his thumb. “Huh?”

 

“Quill is infected with Hanahaki, Mr. Thor” Mantis said.

 

“What’s that?” 

 

“It means I spit flowers because apparently I’m in love or something stupid like that.” He pouted in frustration.

 

“Is that even possible…?” Thor sighed “Anyways I brought some medicine. Bottoms up.” Thor crouched and handed Quill a cup.

 

“Thanks.” After he drank he felt a cool and refreshing taste, it made the soreness go away almost instantly. “Wow I feel much better, I guess I can at least eat now.”

 

“I’m glad.” Thor said and extended his hand for Quill. Quill took it and thor pulled him up.

 

Thor really was handsome, his remaining eye was a beautiful shade of blue, his beard gave him a manly charm and Quill could look at that all day.

 

Thor looked down and smiled nervously “So… Were just going to stand here staring at each other in silence?”

 

“Huh? O-Oh, Holy shit. Sorry! Haha I’m ju-” Then he started coughing and three or four petals came out flying off his mouth. “Can we just go eat?”

 

Thor laughed loudly. “Sure let’s go.”

 

\--

 

After eating Quill decided to leave the ship a while to relax, he didn’t know where the others were but he needed some time alone to think, if he really was in love and it was unrequited he had to think on the options and if he would be needing to have surgery… albeit he didn’t want to think on that as a possibility.

 

He went somewhere in the planet that was less crowded, surprisingly there was a park nearby with plants and not a lot of electronics. He decided to lay down on that purple grass and listen to music looking at the sky. This planet was weird, night all the time and 4 moons? God he missed daytime already.

 

His throat was hurting less due to the medicine Thor gave to him, probably was some divine potion or something like that. ‘God of thunder huh. What the hell’ he thought.

 

“Peter?” He heard a voice amidst the music he was listening to.

 

He sat up and looked behind him to see Gamora. God he didn’t want to talk with her right now… If he was in love with someone that wasn’t her this would be complicated as hell.

 

She sat by him. “Star gazing?” She said with a smile.

 

“Yeah, this planet is all night, might as well enjoy that right?” His throat was starting to hurt even more. ‘Fuck not right now.’

 

“Mantis told me you’re sick, I came looking for you to see if you are feeling better.”

 

“I… am. Don’t worry.” He appreciated Gamora’s concern. His throat was getting worse, and he was having a hard time hiding it.

 

“Good.” She put a hand on Quill’s cheek and caressed him. She got closer and closer. Quill’s eyes were getting wider. He couldn’t. This… didn’t feel right.

 

“Gamora no.” He looked away. “I-I can’t. I’m sorry… I don’t know what’-” He was interrupted by his coughing and throat pains. More petals came out.

 

“Peter!” Gamora held one of his shoulders “What the hell? Why are you spitting petals?”

 

The coughing stopped. Now there was a pool of petals and blood in front him. Perfumating the air around.

 

“This is my disease.” Quill could feel his eyes tearing up. “Gamora I… think I’m in love with someone else” He looked at Gamora with a pained expression.

 

“What do you mean Peter? I…” Gamora was trying to think, here was the man she loved telling her he loved someone else.

 

“I’m sorry I can’t lie. The disease is connected to it. I spit flowers because my love is unrequited. I… don’t know what to do. I don’t want to hurt you I never meant to--” Gamora interrupted him with a hug.

 

“Shhh” She held Quill as he cried. There was nothing she could do. It hurt. But it was best to let Quill sort his feelings out than act in impulse. “I love you Peter and if… if you start loving someone else it’s ok. That’s your right and your choice.” She knew he needed support. Quill always was so insecure… he needs her and the other guardians right now.

 

“T-Thank you G-Gamora” He hugged her tightly while sobbing loudly. “I don’t understand! Why did I have to be affected with this disease I just…Goddamit…” They broke apart and sat side by side. Quill still staring at the pool of flower petals

 

Gamora sighed. “I’m sure you’ll pull through. Who is it?”

 

“I… don’t know. That’s the worst part”

 

They both sat in silence. “Were not leaving until you’re healthy alright? We can’t risk to be on missions while you’re in this state.” 

 

“Fine.” He hugged his shoulders.

 

“I’m sure Thor wouldn’t mind having us around. He doesn’t seem like a bad person.” She got up.

“I’ll be heading back now, are you staying?” Gamora asked.

 

“I… Think so.” 

 

Gamora left and Quill laid down looking at the sky again.

 

\--

 

Quill was walking back to Thor’s ship, not really minding where he was looking. Too lost in thought. Gamora was undoubtedly hurt, he was hurt too, he never wanted to hurt Gamora, he truly loved her but… his heart was pure conflict.

 

One thing he knew, he loved someone else. He didn’t know who, but he did. Out of nowhere, love at first sight maybe? The disease didn’t lie. Fall in love, get sick, vomit petals and die if you don’t confess or get surgery. The end.

 

This resupply break was beginning to be much more stressful and annoying that he initially he intended to.

 

If only he could have stuffed his face with alcohol like Rocket told him he was going to do.

 

Without noticing he was standing in front of Thor’s ship. He didn’t want to go in, he didn’t want to see Gamora after what happened, he was embarrassed and guilty and that felt horrible.

 

“Fuck.” He entered the ship and tried to hurry to his room and lock himself up and pray for these stupid petals to go away.

 

“Quill?” Thor said while peter walked inside. Quill didn’t feel like talking.

 

Quill started running he just wanted to be alone.

 

“Quill, wait!” Thor was faster than Quill, so he eventually caught up and held his arms. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I… don’t want to talk about it.” Quill was trying to hide his sobbing and his face. But it didn’t work.

 

“C’mon, let’s talk, we can go somewhere more private if you want.” Why was Thor so kind to this man he met yesterday? That’s something that’s been lingering in the god’s mind but he paid not mind to it.

 

“...Fine” Quill said wiping his eyes. Thor led the way and took him to the ship’s roof.

  
  


“Wait here a moment” Thor said as Quill sat down on the metallic floor.

 

After a few minutes Thor came back with a bottle with something and sat down beside the other man.

 

“What’s this some kind of divine drink?” Quill asked.

 

Thor laughed. “It’s just whiskey. Can you drink it?” The god handed him the bottle

 

“Who gives a shit anyway.” Quill took it and swallowed the beverage, it burned his throat which was probably not a good thing but he didn’t care, if he could get wasted now it would be amazing.

 

“What’s bothering you?” Thor asked gently as he also drank the whiskey.

 

“You know, me and Gamora had a thing going on, I actually really liked her but… this damn disease is just screaming at my face I love someone and that is so shit… She is probably really hurt about it as much as she tried to be nice… I didn’t want this to happen…” He could feel his eyes water again, god he why was he trusting this god again? He didn’t have time to care about that, he was here trying to listen to him cry and being nice, how could he refuse?

 

“That’s rough, pal.” Thor threw an arm over Quill and squeezed his shoulder “I don’t really know what to say… But I know how it feels when you love a girl and it doesn’t work out. I liked someone back on Earth as well, you see. She was nice but didn’t like that I wasn’t present all the time, I couldn’t avoid that you know, godly duties and stuff” He took another sip of the whiskey 

 

They both kept talking and drinking, they started laughing a bit sometimes. Quill realised Thor was a really good company. He was getting a bit sleepy and he probably was drunk too but he didn’t care, this was a good moment. They were cuddled together now and Thor didn’t know when it happened but Quill was with his head on Thor’s shoulder and Thor was holding the other while they talked.

 

“You know Thor… we just met but… You’re really nice company. I like you a lot.” Quill looked at Thor’s pretty face.

 

“You’re great too, Quill. I bet your crew loves you.”

 

Quill yawned, the Guardians banthered from time to time but they were pretty united, he could call them his family.

 

Quill reached out to touch Thor’s eyepatch.”You know, I think we might be able to get you an eye”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yeah, then your pretty face can become even more pretty” Quill giggled.

 

Thor blushed a bit. “What are you saying please.”

 

“It’s true Thor… You’re really hot I could star---” There it goes again, his throat interrupting him and this time the pain was even more excruciating than before, he was coughing up the petals non stop.

 

“Quill! Are you ok?”

 

He didn’t stop coughing for a good 5 minutes. When he finally stopped he had almost no strength left to get up. “No”

 

Now the pile of petals was even bigger and the smell even more intoxicating. It made Thor a bit nauseous the scent was sickeningly sweet. “Can you stand?”

 

Quill shook his head.

 

“Fine, I’ll take you to bed.” Thor then picked Quill up, bridal style and Quill just laid his head on Thor’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 

“Aren’t you a gentleman?’ Quill smirked a bit. His lips were still tinted with blood. It was a little creepy sight and Thor tried not to look.

 

“Tch, stop that…” He was blushing but he thanked the all fathers they drank and Quill didn’t suspect it was from embarrassment.

 

After reaching the room Thor was about to leave. Before Quill said.

 

“Please stay.”

 

Thor decided to oblige, Quill was drunk and sick and hurt. He would probably need someone there.

 

“Fine, I’ll stay here with you but only until you slee--” Before he could react Quill already was hugging him as if is his life depended on it.

 

Thor sighed. “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry i'm a sucker for cuddles  
> keep the kudos and the comments as it really makes my day to know you have been enjoying my writing!


	3. Daffodils

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi I'm back!  
> My momentum for writing is bizarre i'm sorry it took a little longer to update! This chapter was fun to write, hope y'all like it

Quill laid down on the floor, the air was impregnated with a flowery perfume. He opened his eyes and sit up. It was daytime and he was surrounded by a field of yellow flowers, as far as his eyes could see, there were petals flying in the wind. Birds chirping, butterflies resting on some of the flowers. It was overall a pretty scenery, a type of scenery he hadn’t seen for a very long time.

 

“Where am I?” His head hurt a bit. He wiped his eyes and saw a figure in the distance. As he walked and got closer to it he started to recognize that dark burgundy hair and green skin. It was Gamora.

 

“Gamora!” he shouted and ran. Gamora looked back.

 

“It’s not me Peter.” Her body slowly dissolved into millions of golden and shining butterflies.

 

“What the…” They all flew away, he covered his face in a haste.

 

When he turned around, he saw they were all flying towards the same spot, looks like there was someone there. He followed the path of the butterflies.

 

The butterflies flocked around what looked like a masculine figure. He looked like… Thor?

 

Quill got closer and the butterflies dispersed. It really was Thor.

 

“Quill.”

 

The butterflies now surrounded Quill and Thor, flying in circles around them.

 

“What’s happening Thor?”

 

Thor said nothing and hugged him.

 

Quill felt the planty taste in his mouth, his mouth was filled with yellow petals, he wasn’t vomiting them, they just seemed to continuously appear in his mouth, he wasn’t able to speak like this.

 

“Don’t lie to yourself.” Thor said, backing away and holding Quill’s cheeks.

 

Quill wanted to speak, but his voice was muffled by the petals,

 

Thor started to back away, but he wasn’t moving at all, Quill started to chase him, he wanted to scream but the damn petals didn’t let him, his eyes were watering already, he was extremely desperate to reach Thor, he wanted to know what all of this meant.

 

Then he tripped and fell in the middle of the flowers, but he didn’t hit the ground, he fell through them, as if they were not there. He continued to fall in the darkness. He couldn’t scream, he couldn’t do anything. 

 

Quill then got up in a hurry in his bed and breathed unevenly and desperately and started coughing up those damn flower petals again, it hurt, as it always did. When it stopped he realised his throat was really really sore. “Fuck. It was only a goddamn dream.”

 

To top it off he had a goddamn hangover, he shouldn’t have drunk with Thor last night. The image of Thor popped into his mind, making him spit a single petal, it didn’t hurt this time.

 

He left his room. He was hungry, maybe he could get some more painkillers too.

 

\--

 

“Man I’m tired of this stupid planet with it’s constant nighttime.” Rocket said sprawled on the table.

 

“We can’t leave till Quill is feeling better, Rocket.” Drax said as he drank his coffee. “What is this beverage? It’s so tasty.”

 

“It’s coffee, Drax. They drink it on earth.” Gamora said.

 

“Let me have a sip” Drax handed the mug to Rocket, after drinking it he immediately spat it. “Why would anyone drink something so gross? It’s bitter and it lingers in the mouth, yuck!”

 

“Hi Quill!” Mantis said eagerly.

 

Quill sat and immediately laid his head down on the table. “Where is Thor?”

 

Rocket raised a brow. “Looks like someone had a fun night.” He said with that snickering tone.

 

“Get your head out of the gutter, Rocket. I just need a goddamn painkiller.” He rubbed his temples.

 

“What do you have that we can’t absolutely leave, anyway?” Rocket asked.

 

“A dumb disease that makes me vomit petals.”

 

“How do you get something like that?” the raccoon said fiddling with his gun.

 

“Unrequited love.” Mantis said with a smile.

 

The atmosphere got a little heavy, since the whole Gamora and Quill fiasco.

 

“Uhh… that’s awkward.” Drax said, drinking more of his coffee.

 

Gamora got up. “I’ll go out for a while, see everyone later.” 

 

Rocket looked back to Quill “I thought you and Gamora had sorted everything out?”

 

“It’s not her.” Quill looked down.

 

“Oh.” Rocket looked side to side. “Who is it then?”

 

“Hell If I fucking know”

 

“Quill how do you fall in love without knowing who you love?”

 

“The disease acted without exactly telling me ‘Oh by the way, this is the person you love’ I just started vomiting fucking petals” His throat was still aching. 

 

“Well good luck with that pal.” Rocket ended.

 

Valkyrie and Thor were talking while walking around the cafeteria (was this even a cafeteria? What kind of ship was this anyway?) Thor then saw Quill and immediately walked his way.

 

“Good morning everyone.” Thor said

 

“Hey there” Valkyrie said. 

 

Thor sat down by Quill and put his hand on Quill’s shoulder. “Are you feeling better”

 

“Not really… My throat is still bad and to top it off I have a hangover.”

 

“I think I can get you something, wait here.” Thor left with Valkyrie.

 

Thor was too nice, he couldn’t be real, that’s what Quill thought. He tried to remember his dream, how weird it felt. How Thor held him there. It felt… good.

 

That cued another coughing fit with more petals and more blood and more pain and all Quill wanted to do was die.

 

Mantis rushed to Quill’s side and he clang to her while pained. She tried using her powers to diminish his pain for a bit while he laid his head on her lap.

 

\--

 

“I don’t understand why you’d let those people aboard. You just met them.” Valkyrie said while Thor rummaged around on the supply room.

 

“They didn’t seem like bad people, c’mon”

 

“It’s because of that man right?” she crossed her arms.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

She sighed and laughed “You got a big crush on him don’t you?”

 

He stopped looking for the remedy and looked back. “What makes you think that?”

 

“What does not indicate it? When you saw him awake I could see little jolts of electricity come out of you”

 

Thor blushed. “That did not happen” little jolts left his cheeks making a buzzing sound.

 

“There! There it is! I knew I was not crazy!” She pointed at Thor’s red face

 

“I-I, uhh” He held his nose bridge and sighed. “Fine he is good looking, that may have clouded my thinking process” 

 

“So big boy, what will you do to claim your bride, or in this case, your groom?” she said in her usual sarcastic tone.

 

Thor frowned. “Nothing. He is sickened by a disease caused by love. I can’t interfere, so I’m trying my best to help.”

 

“What disease?”

 

“He coughs up petals”

 

“That explains the sickening sweet smell that clouds him.”

 

Thor picked up the the package of painkillers. “Anyways, I’m going back, found what I needed.”

 

“Fine, I’ll find me something to drink.”

 

“It’s so early Valkyrie, you shouldn’t”

 

“I don’t give a fuck” she winked at Thor and left.

 

\--

 

Mantis was holding Quill’s head, she was able to relieve his pain a bit, but he was still feeling weak. She heard footsteps and looked, Thor was finally back with the medicine.

 

“Quill sit up, Thor’s back with the medicine.”

 

Thor handed him the painkillers and a cup of water. He gulped it down.

 

Quill sighed. “Thanks man.”

 

“Feeling better?” Thor asked.

 

“A bit.” The relief really was instantaneous.

 

“That’s good to hear. Anything else I can do?”

 

“Nah, let me help you now.” Quill said.

 

“Uhh… how?”

 

“I said last night I could get you an eye, that’s what we’ll do.”

 

Thor was a little uneasy now, Quill remembers what he said last night? Hopefully he doesn’t remember anything else.

 

“Anyways, me and Thor are off, bye guys.” He took Thor’s arm and made his way out.

 

\--

 

It was raining outside, but that didn’t matter really, Thor just made the droplets stop around them when they were walking.

 

“I thought you were god of thunder and not god of rain”

 

“I guess with that comes other nice little tricks.” He smirked. “Where are you taking me?”

 

“To my ship, the Milano.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

When they reached the ship, Quill started looking around everywhere. “Where did Rocket put it…”

 

“Do you need help?”

 

“No no, just sit there and I will find it.”

 

Quill entered their pod and opened the little drawer there was there. “Score! Now let me just wash this, I don’t know where this has been.”

 

“I’m back. So I got what you needed” Quill showed Thor and eyeball.

 

“Oh” Thor removed his eyepatch. 

 

“I can put it for you.” Quill carefully inserted the eye in Thor’s eye socket. “Better isn’t it?” Quill held Thor’s face and slid his thumb slowly under Thor’s new left eye. The touch was really intimate and affectionate. Both of them stared at each other.

 

“Much better.” Thor smiled and held Quill’s cheeks.

 

The moment was so perfect, but of course, nothing can be perfect. Quill’s throat even with the painkillers was absolutely ruthless. He fell to the ground, the pain was too big, he wasn’t able to stand. He started coughing heavily, a lot of blood was coming out with the petals.

 

“Quill!” Thor tried holding him up but he was still coughing and spitting petals, he wasn’t able to walk and fell to the ground.

 

The pain was so excruciating he started to feel his vision fade away. The petals were stopping but he was still feeling a lot of pain. Too much pain. What did he do to deserve this?

 

He was able to look at one last thing before going unconscious. Thor’s worried face. Thor’s gorgeous face. Thor.

 

“Thor” He said weakly.

 

Then he realised.

 

He was in love with Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guessed by the chapter's title, the flowers in quill's dream are daffodils and the petals he is spitting are also daffodils!  
> for no reason  
> they're just pretty


	4. Rosy Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry I took so long... I was not very into the mood to write...  
> Also this chapter is a bit weak, It's definetely not the best one i have written I'm so sorry ;;
> 
> But I hope you all enjoy regardless

Quill opened his eyes, he saw a bright blue sky again and the chirping of birds in the distance as well. ‘Here again?’ he thought sitting up and looking at the flowers all around him. After picking one up and analyzing it he got up and looked around, to see if Thor or Gamora wouldn’t be here again.

 

To his dismay, neither were anywhere he could see, the only thing of note he saw was a big tree, that’s probably where the chirping came from, so he decided to go there. He touched the trunk, it was a sturdy tree, he noticed the leaves were all pink as well, in contrast to the bright yellow sea of daffodils there was a pastel pink tree. “That’s neat.” He whispered. When he looked up he saw a golden bird staring at him.

 

“Hey there buddy” He said to the bird. The bird flew off the branch he was sitting in and sitted on Quill’s head and nested himself there. Quill smiled sheepishly.

 

He then sat by the tree, the bird still on his head. He kept thinking about many things, about this place, about his disease, about Gamora, about… Thor. He was the one that made him spit the flowers, not that it was his fault, if it was anyone’s fault it was Quill’s fault for letting his heart get attached to a pretty face. 

 

He heard a small cracking noise, shortly after that an apple fell right beside him. It was so brightly dark red, it was almost burgundy colored. He took it and without thinking bit it. What could he lose?

 

After biting the apple something appeared on the distance, he got up to see what it was and it was Thor. “Thor!” Quill screamed, Thor looked back and smiled at him. A bright, beautiful smile.

 

After that smile an arrow came out of nowhere and hit him directly in his heart. He started falling to the ground while petals left his mouth nonstop, he fell through the ground and kept falling in the darkness, a long trail of petals leaving his mouth and with a arrow stuck in his chest.

 

The he flung his eyes open and sat up in a hurry, breathing unevenly.

 

“Ah you’re awake, I’ll call Thor.” Thor’s brother, Loki, was apparently on the room waiting for Quill to wake up. He had no idea why.

 

Another weird dream for Quill, he was tired of all that cryptic shit not only that, his dreams felt real as hell and he could swear he still felt that arrow stuck in his chest. God he was a wreck… He was so tired, how long was he asleep? He was hungry too. He heard footsteps and a bit after that the door opened, Loki had brought Thor.

 

“Quill! You’re ok!” Thor said eagerly, he hugged the other man without hesitation.

 

“Whoa, calm down there buddy.” He patted Thor’s back. “I’m sorry about last night, you shouldn’t have to bring me back to bed, that’s embarrassing.”

 

Thor backed off and looked at him weird. “So about that… You have been unconscious for a long time.”

 

Quill’s eyes widened. “How long?”

 

“Three weeks”

 

Quill put his hand on his mouth in shock. “But… what about the other guardians? My disease?”

 

Thor placed his hands in Quill’s shoulders “Calm down, the other guardians are still here, they said they’d wait as long as it needed for you to recover. As for the disease, it didn’t act up while you were unconscious, Loki used his magic to keep you alive. But you must be hungry, let’s get you something to eat. Can you stand?” Quill nodded.

 

He got up but he was too weak to stand for long, so Thor offered to help him. He threw an arm over the god and they left the room to go eat.

 

\--

 

The guardians were eating their breakfast normally and chit chatting. It was a cold day on this stupid night planet, even though they were inside it was freezing.

 

“Goddamn Quill… had to get us stranded on this dumb fucking planet and to top it off fall in love with some random person he doesn’t even know who it is.” Rocket complained as he ate whatever he was eating.

 

“Hey at least we’re comfortable here right?” Drax said.

 

“It’s been what? A month we’re here? I’m tired of this place.” Rocket kept complaining and Groot kept playing his portable game.

 

“C’mon Rocket, it’s not that bad.” Gamora rested her head on her hand. “Besides we can’t really do much but wait”

 

“Quill!” Mantis waved. Everyone looked back to see their captain and Thor.

 

He sat down with everyone. “God I’m hungry.”

 

Everyone rushed and hugged him. “Guys calm down! I can’t breathe.”

 

“You damn idiot… making us worry like that” Rocket said hugging Quill’s head.

 

“Are feeling better?” Drax said.

 

“Yeah… I am.” Everyone sat back down.

 

“Here Quill” Mantis handed him her plate of food.

 

“Thanks.” He ate silently, he still had to talk to someone about Thor, now that he knew who he had fallen for, he had to decide what to do. After eating he got up. “Rocket, can we talk? Privately.”

 

The raccoon looked at him concerned. “Uhh ok buddy.” They left the other guardians and Thor to a place with less people.

 

\--

 

“What you wanna talk ‘bout, Baby Boo?” Rocket said teasingly.

 

“I found out who I’m in love with.” Quill breathed in. His throat was hurting again.

 

“Well who is it? I can’t read minds. Yet.” 

 

“Thor.” His throat started hurting more after he said his name.

 

“Oh.” Rocket looked down and crossed his arms. “Well then that’s great? You better tell him before that stupid disease makes you faint again.”

 

“But… the point is not about the disease anymore. I do like him. A lot. I don’t want to just tell him ‘oh i love you’ and be done with it… I actually want something more with him.” Quill was embarrassed about this, but what could he do? His heart and his disease wasn’t lying.

 

Rocket sighed “That complicates things even more. But, You’ll never know his reaction if you don’t actually say something, right? I’d love to tell you to take your time, but I’m tired of this shithole planet and your life is on the line, so I’d hurry up if I were you.”

 

Rocket being brash and a bit insensitive as always, but he was right. Quill didn’t have the luxury to wait. “... Fine. I’ll do it today.”

 

“I just don’t know how you fell in love with someone in a span of 3 days”

 

“Yeah me neither, I guess I was startled by his pretty face.”

 

But Thor in such little time was nothing but nice and good company… Could anyone blame Quill? Being handsome was the cherry on top.

 

Quill covered his mouth because just thinking about him was making him nauseous and that meant more petals and more blood and more pain.

 

And he was right, but at least he didn’t faint. “Ugh… Buddy you need to tell him as soon as you can.”

 

He wiped the blood from his chin. “Yeah, I do.”

 

They started walking back to where they were, Quill said on the way. “Thanks.”

 

“For what?” Rocket looked at him.

 

“For being a good friend.” 

 

“You’re so sappy today, is it that disease?” He laughed a bit “But don’t mention it. That’s what friends are for.”

 

Quill smiled as they walked together.

 

         -A few moments earlier-

 

Thor was impatient, he wanted to tell Quill how he felt as soon as got up but he didn’t want a love confession to be the first thing he listened to when he woke up. He left to talk with Rocket, he decided to talk him after he got back, they needed to sort that out.

 

“So you’re telling him right?” Gamora asked the god, who was clearly anxious. Thor had talked to her about his feelings for Quill, he needed someone Quill was close to tell him about him and she decided to help him, these last 3 weeks were stale and filled with anxiety for Thor.

 

“Yes, I think he deserves to know.” His legs twitching shaked the table a bit. “Even if he doesn’t feel the same.”

 

“C’mon be positive, he could reciprocate.” She said messing with her hair. 

 

“He is sickened by love, I clearly doubt he’d feel the same.” He looked down.

 

“It could be you, you know.” 

 

He didn't say anything. Of course the thought of him being the recipient for Quill’s love and that’s what made him sickened passed through his head, more often than not. But that was too hopeful. Who fell in love so quickly? Love needed time, himself more than anyone knew that.

 

He looked back and saw Quill and Rocket coming back from wherever they were. It was now or never.

 

He got up and walked to him. 

 

“Quill, are you feeling better?” Thor asked.

 

“Yeah… The petals came back, but didn’t hurt so much anymore. At least I didn’t faint.” He giggled weakly.

 

“That’s good to hear.” He cleared his throat. “There is something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

 

Quill raised a brow. “Oh really? What is it?”

 

“Look… ever since I saw you in that bar, I knew something was wrong with me. It was like… something had hit me in the head and I lost my sanity momentarily, because my feelings started to get the best of me.”

 

“Oh boy I know where this is going.” Rocket walked away slowly. Peter was confused.

 

“I don’t know what I can call this… because we talked for so little. But… I like you Quill. I want to get to know you and maybe just maybe we could have something.” He said scratching his head. Quill could swear he saw little jolts leave Thor’s cheeks.

 

Quill started laughing. Confusing Thor. “Damn we’re both two idiots.”

 

“Uhh… what do you mean?” Thor was embarrassed now, maybe telling him wasn’t such a good idea.

 

“I’m sick because I love you, you big goofy dumb god.” Quill said that so naturally it sounded weird.

 

Thor’s eyes widened. “What?”

 

“Yeah… I don’t know how it happened. I guess i gravitated towards you? I don’t know... “ He crossed his arms.

 

Thor slowly cupped Quill’s face. “Can I?”

 

Quill nodded and Thor slowly approached his face and they touched their foreheads, then they kissed. Slowly but tenderly. Quill felt something rush his body, it refreshed him… healed him. Any soreness he felt was completely gone.

 

They broke apart. “Maybe I won’t need any surgeries.” Quill touched Thor’s cheek.

 

“So you weren’t wrong?” the god smiled.

 

“I’m glad I wasn’t” Quill smiled back.

 

“Well, let’s go tell your friends, Quill. They’re probably eager to leave this planet.”

 

“Call me Peter.” He took Thor’s hand.

 

“Ok then. Let’s go tell your friends, Peter.” Both men smiled at each other. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll still write an epilogue!   
> I hope this was worth everyone's time and wait

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope it isn't too ooc or badly written! I love this AU so much and I think it would fit these 2 so well, I hope you enjoy it!  
> Kudos and comments are appreaciated  
> thanks for reading in advance!


End file.
